


Painting from the heart

by River_boi



Category: Clone High
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, John doe is a big softie, M/M, Painting, Van gogh isnt used to kindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_boi/pseuds/River_boi
Summary: A day in class leads to a very unlikely friendship
Relationships: Vincent van gogh (clone high)/oc
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Painting from the heart

A new student was by far one of the most interesting things to happen at Clone High. His arrival had been announced nearly a week before he joined. The only explanation they had gotten was something about the army, and when they'd see him it made sense. 

He hardly looked like a teenager let alone a clone. He towered over the others in not only height but frame. As soon as he stepped on school grounds he stood out like a sore thumb. 

The mystery kid had even drawn a little Dutch painter's eyes from his sketchbook. Like the rest, Van Gogh was immediately struck with fear seeing him. He was huge especially compared to Vincent, _didn't help that he was tiny in general._

__

__JFK had almost immediately seen the stranger as a threat to his own masculinity, thus the Kennedy strode right up to him demanding his name and if he intended to bang the chicks._ _

__

__"Kennedy was it?" The stranger just smiled at him offering a hand in a greeting. "John Doe, pleasure to meet you sir." JFK, not one to refuse a greeting like that, shook his hand with a strong look, almost glare, at him._ _

__

__And that's just how it had been for John up until art class, how he'd been put in one had surprised almost everyone but mr no name himself. Almost a ¼ through the year of course left little room for him to choose, and that had left Gogh's table open._ _

__

___'shit. He's gonna sit here! What, what if he hurts me?' _Vincent had panicked internally over the other teen. The artists internal panic over someone more than 2x his size was only half correct, John had sat across from him instead. Vincent noted several small details of the man across from him almost immediately out of a small habit.__ _ _

____ _ _

____Something had caught his eye near immediately, John's left hand had a shine to it, not like the highlights in his Auburn hair but a metallic one. Then the realization had hit and he felt rude for staring, he left his eyes to wander back to the paper on his desk, trying to wrack his brain for something, _anything _, to draw. Funny how 3am brought so much inspiration but the day left his ideas like a blank canvas.___ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Vincent glanced back up John, he had his own book of drawings, he didn't seem to quite understand what exactly he was doing with his pencil. The ginger looked over at his drawing, before offering up a bit of help._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______John had accepted such help near immediately with an awkward chuckle, explaining he didn't get much practice._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______That one class had surprisingly blossomed something resembling a friendship. John followed the artist acting as a sort of bodyguard to him and Van Gogh had enjoyed it. He was bullied much less when someone who could easily snap half the students like toothpicks was around. (It hardly stopped it completely but they generally left him alone)_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The two had been surviving the year together, and lately, life together. John often hoisted Vincent up on his shoulder so he didn't get trampled by the students leaving for whatever recreational activities they'd do over the weekend. Vincent didn't mind being on Doe's shoulders, it kept him safe and he knew he wouldn't be dropped._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The walk was filled with small chitter chatter and the noise of the background, cars, animals and the black army boots adoring the feet of the one walking. The walk always felt too short or too long depending on the mood of the day, today's walk seemed like it took even longer than usual._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"John, let, let me down." He barely had to say anything before he was set next to the taller teen, with a half baffled expression on his pale face. "Something wrong?" Their walk continued as Gogh responded to his really only friend's question._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Well, uh, I feel bad making you carry me.. I'm sure it hurts your shoulders.." Gogh always spoke quietly and with a slight stutter, even around his friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"Surprisingly it doesn't, carrying you around doesn't bother me. I like keeping my friends safe."_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______That last sentence shouldn't have surprised him as much as it did, the only response he could give was a mutter of thanks as Gogh let them both into the house he and his foster parents had been given shortly after his creation. The house was small, enough for the 3 of them, not like Van Gogh minded it. His room was enough to paint it, sleep in and wallow in his thoughts at 3am in the morning._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Tossing his bag, along with John's, to the side next to the door as he lead his friend to his room for the first time since their friendship had began. John admired the paintings on the wall painted by the Dutch artist himself. Vincent truly had a talent from his clone father._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Gogh let him into his room with much mental preparation, so much so that it almost felt silly to do so. Absentmindedly, as he stepped into his room, he went for the bandages that wrapped around his head before the realization that John was still here behind him struck as he quickly pulled them back into place. Gogh looked back at his friend who hadn't even noticed, he was too busy admiring one of the paintings Gogh had finished earlier that week._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______"You truly have a talent." The words came across loud and clear despite being whispered. "It's impressive." A pink shade fell over Gogh's face as John looked over the room, noting its similarity to _The Room _. Almost making a comment before realizing Vincent probably already knew if he hadn't done it on purpose.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well um, thank you." He sat himself on the bed a small smile creeping onto his face. John moved and sat next to him, a smile plastered on his face as well. An awkwardness settled quickly as both realized they never discussed what they'd do over the weekend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Van Gogh fidgeted with his hands for a minute before getting up and walking over to an unfinished painting, as well as an empty canvas. John quickly caught on to what his friend was doing and followed his lead in setting up, his jacket being left off to avoid getting paint on it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They both stayed silent as they painted on their own. Van Gogh had enjoyed the silence between them as it was comfortable and allowed him to focus on the details of his own painting. He hardly noticed his friend continuing to look from the canvas to him to back to the canvas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As the time passed quickly between the time they started and the time they finished. Gogh had shown John the painting of Irises he'd started earlier that week, he showed a pride in it as he displayed it to his friend who only brought compliments towards it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"So what did you paint?" Vincent asked as he put the canvas up to dry where it wouldn't be disturbed before he looked over to his friend. John smiled quite brightly as he turned the canvas around to show Vincent a painting of none other than the Dutch artist himself. "I couldn't decide what to paint, so I went with you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I hope it looks ok, I don't paint often.." before John could utter another word Vincent hugged him, on the verge of tears as he mumbled thanks and praise towards the man. "I guess you do like it." John gave as a response as he returned the hug, picking the much smaller of the two up with bone crushing strength._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I love it.."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
